


Scandalous

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd snuck out of the hotel to go to a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for this week's 100 minutes for songkang.  
> Prompt: skinship/physical contact

They'd snuck out of the hotel to go to a club. They were wandering the streets at night on their way to a _club._

_They'd actually snuck out of the actual hotel to go to an actual club._

He'd had one beer and everyone had been joking around. He'd been lured into a false sense of maknae-hood. And instead of being the responsible leader he _let them sneak out of the hotel to go to a club_. 

He couldn't _believe_ they --

"Seungyoon, I really like holding hands with you, but my fingers are literally going to fall off if you keep this up," Mino interrupted his train of thought. Fuck. Seungyoon loosened his death grip. Slightly. Mino deserved it, anyway. 

"I've changed my mind. We're going to be in so much trouble," he hissed. 

"Nah, we'll be fine," Mino said, grinning and swinging their joined hands between them. "No one knows who the fuck we are here." 

"One fangirl with a phone camera and we're screwed." 

"Okay, so here's what we'll do," Seunghoon said from up ahead, half turning back towards them. "We'll get Jinwoo-hyung to distract her..." 

"Why do I have to distract her?" Jinwoo interrupted. 

"You're the prettiest," Seunghoon said dismissively. "Look, pay attention to the plan, okay? Or we're going to lose our leader to an untimely heart attack. _You_ distract her..."

"My English is pretty shit," Jinwoo added.

"You don't have to talk to her! I mean, by all means, try talking to her. But if all else fails, just kiss her. On the face." 

"On the face," Jinwoo repeated drily. 

"On the face," Seunghoon confirmed, nodding gravely. "Meanwhile, I'll steal her phone and delete any incriminating pictures. Voilà. Done."  

Taehyun's laugh echoed loud in the empty street. It was late and cold and rainy enough that hanging around outside wasn't particularly attractive. But still. The sound was startlingly loud. Not stealthy enough. They needed to be way more ninja if they were going to get through tonight. Seungyoon elbowed him. Taehyun rolled his eyes. 

"I heard you chuckling too, don't pretend otherwise, Seungyoon-hyung." 

"That was Mino," Seungyoon said stiffly and Mino laughed. 

"No, _that_ was Mino." 

"Fine, I chuckled," he admitted. "A chuckle, I'll give you that. I didn't, however, do my best hyena impression." 

Mino laughed louder this time, damn him. Taehyun snorted and elbowed Seungyoon right back. 

"No fighting, kids!" Jinwoo called over his shoulder. "Or I'll smack all of you."

"Hey! I didn't do anything," Mino protested. 

"I didn't do anything," Taehyun copied, eyes wide and voice low in mock innocence. He grabbed Seungyoon's free arm, hugging it close. 

"You're fooling no one," Seungyoon said and Taehyun pouted at him until he couldn't keep from smiling. 

"Right, okay, fine. My _point_ was," Seungyoon reiterated. "We could get into a huge scandal and all get fired." 

"We can but hope," Seunghoon replied. "Now come on, it's down this street." 

 

"The music is shit." Taehyun had to shout to be heard over said shitty music. Seungyoon could feel the bass thrum in his chest. The lighting was low and tinged everything blue. That was good, he guessed. Less chance to get recognized. 

"I think that's the point," Jinwoo shouted back. He stood up on tiptoes to try to determine the best way to get to the bar. There seemed to be roughly a million people packed into the space between them and it. "I'll go get us some drinks."

"I'll come with you," Taehyun offered. Probably, Seungyoon guessed, to see if they had any suitably hipster-ish drinks. 

That wasn't a bad idea, actually. 

He tugged on Taehyun sleeve. "Bring me back something interesting," he shouted in his ear. Taehyun nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He looked at Mino who shrugged and mouthed _beer_. 

Taehyun looked around and leaned back towards Seungyoon. 

"Where did Seunghoon-hyung go?" 

Seungyoon frowned at where Seunghoon had been twenty seconds ago. Fuck. They'd lost the first one. How was Seunghoon even going to steal any phones if he couldn't be bothered to stick around.

Mino jerked a thumb towards the dance floor. 

"Over there! Having the time of his life, I think." 

Seunghoon-hyung was not being subtle. Seunghoon-hyung was being the very opposite of subtle. Personally, Seungyoon preferred to admire his hyung's dancing prowess on stage. Luckily for Seunghoon, none of the girls surrounding him seemed to share this sentiment. They wouldn't have been able to... well grind up against him, on stage, of course. Seungyoon guessed he did have the advantage there. Taehyun stared.

"We got here like five seconds ago? How the fuck is he surrounded by girls already?" He turned to Seungyoon. "I'd say he had a fanclub if I didn't think that would set off your mental breakdown." 

"Thanks for the consideration. Now go get our damn drinks. Maybe hyung will let you leech off his success when you get back." 

Taehyun stuck out his tongue and set off through the crowd after Jinwoo. 

 

And then there was just the two of them. Seungyoon hadn't thought this through. That'd teach him not to get his own damn drink. 

Mino grinned at him, squeezing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor, a good way away from Seunghoon's admirable acrobatics. 

"Come on! This is great. We never get to do this." 

"We get to do this literally every day in the safety of the dungeon." It was a token protest, though. He enjoyed dancing and he was already swaying to the beat of the shitty music. 

Mino laughed, head thrown back. The line of his throat was beautiful, Seungyoon thought.

Mino pulled him closer, moving with him. 

"'s Not the same," he said, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around Seungyoon's waist. They were so close. They'd danced together in public before, sure, but never actually pressed this close together. They'd done that just once, in the practice room when everyone else had gone home. Seungyoon swallowed. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked. His hands were itching to hold Mino, to cling to him, but even in the throng people would be able to see them and... 

"It's fine! Don't worry, babe. No one gives a shit." He nodded towards the wall on his left. "There are two girls making out over there." 

So there were. Seungyoon blinked. Mino wiggled his eyebrows. 

"So what did you have in mind for our huge scandal?" 

"You're the worst." He laughed. But he was only immune to so much persuasion. It felt nice, so nice, to dance in Mino's arms. Move to the beat together, almost but not quite rubbing up against each other. Also, Mino looked stupidly nice and so happy and if Seungyoon had one weakness, Mino was it. 

The song changed and the next one was more up-tempo but, more importantly, distinctly not shitty. 

"I love this song!" he shouted in Mino's ear. He threw his arms around him in a sort of half jump hug that he would regret later probably but he just really wanted to _dance_ \-- with Mino.

Mino looked vaguely stunned for half a second but then beamed. 

They danced well together. Not particularly _well_ , not like Seunghoon-hyung danced, but they were fucking ace at coordinating the dumbest dance moves together. They were too energetic to be particularly touchy feely -- too close and one of them would end up with an elbow in the face or a crushed toe, but they always seemed to find some way to hold on to each other. Fingers threaded together or a hand on the other's hip. 

When the music slowed again -- into something he didn't love, but a less shitty slow song than before, Seungyoon had to credit it -- he was sweaty and panting and absolutely elated. 

He leaned against Mino. 

"Want to go get our drinks now?" he asked and, yeah, probably Mino would have also heard him if he hadn't leaned in close enough that his lips brushed the shell of his ear, but why the hell not. 

"Before we do..." Mino started. He tangled his fingers in Seungyoon's hair and pulled him back just far enough that they faced each other. Close enough that their noses almost touched. Seungyoon raised his eyebrows in question. 

"Before we --," he prompted and then Mino's free hand cupped his cheek and he leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was the briefest of kisses, a mere brush of their lips before he pulled back just far enough to make the Mino Puppy Eyes (TM) at him. 

Seungyoon licked his lips. Mino's eyes followed the movement. His hand was still curved against Seungyoon's cheek, hot clammy skin on hot clammy skin and it shouldn't be comfortable, but it was Mino so it was lovely. 

He thought of the girls making out, lips locked and clutching at each other desperately. A kiss. He could do a kiss, right? It was practically dark. Everyone around them was moving, probably focused only on themselves. He could. He could -- 

He leaned back in before he could talk himself out of it. Tilted his head to kiss Mino more firmly. He curled his fingers into his belt loops, pulled him as close as he possibly could. Just a taste, Mino licking his way into his mouth and then --

They pulled back. Stared at each other for a good few seconds, eyes wide, before they both burst into laughter. 

Mino buried his face in his neck. Seungyoon could feel his laughter thrill against his skin. 

"I can't believe we fucking did that." 

"Me neither. You're insane." He was grinning so widely his face hurt. 

"So are you then," Mino said. "Anyway, I thought we should make sure."

Seungyoon blinked. "Make sure what?" 

"That if we're all over the papers tomorrow because of our scandalous behavior, it was at least worth it." He grinned and ducked out of Seungyoon's reach.

"I cannot believe you!" Seungyoon called after him. "Why do I ever even want to kiss you?" 

"Because I'm cute?" Mino said, throwing him a peace sign and what he always seemed to think was his most winning smile. Seungyoon rolled his eyes. 

"You're going to be my ruin." 

"Never," Mino promised, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Now let's go get those drinks before Jinwoo-hyung sends out the search parties." 


End file.
